The present invention relates to an image processor, and in particular to a processor which processes two dimensional images in accordance with temperature expansions taken with infrared photography. For example, an image processor of the present invention can be used in a car for providing a supplemental view to aid the driver's view if it is obscured because of rain or fog.
In general, infrared rays having a wavelength of about 8 .mu.m to 12 .mu.m penetrate through rain, fog or smog farther than visible rays. It also is known that most obstacles in front of a car radiate infrared rays and have different temperatures and emissive powers which are distinct from each other. This suggests that two dimensional images in accordance with temperature expansion taken by an infrared photography can aid a driver's view in rain, fog or smog.
However, such images are not clear compared with a view provided by visible rays, because infrared rays radiated from obstacles are relatively small and are scattered by rain, fog and smog. Therefore, it is not helpful for a driver to see such images, because they will not help him or her make decisions, and driving requires constant decision-making.